In Their Footsteps
by FunGhou1
Summary: Evil exists. Evil roams the streets. And evil has spawned a diabolical new disciple when a string of teenage disappearances follow the recent influx of bank robberies on Gotham's streets, with the Joker seemingly at the center. Coincidence, or elaborate hoax, created to finally trap the great Bat once and for all? And how does the Boy Wonder fit into this picture?


(Rated M for future adult themes; in fact, that pretty much describes the majority of the fic, but we'll get into that later. xD No slash, or pairings. Just throwing it out there. ^^ And 1st chapter's pretty short. Sorry about that. I'm making up for it with a monster of a 2nd one, though~ c:)

* * *

PART 1: HEROES AND CONS

-Wayne Manor, Gotham City-

He woke to the smell of waffles.

The aroma instantly captivated his senses. Vibrant rays of light washed over his features, and Dick Grayson smiled to himself as he swung his legs out and parted finally with the warm comforts of his bed, kicking the sheets away as they trailed across the floor behind the teenage boy. The door all but slammed behind him moments later, in his haste to get to the breakfast room.

**"Why didn't you call me?"** Dick grinned as he passed Bruce's chair, dropping unceremoniously into a seat while Alfred loaded his plate with steaming waffles.

**"Didn't want to wake you,"** was the simple response from behind the pages of the morning's newspaper. **"..Means more breakfast for _me_, anyway."** Bruce chuckled in his deep baritone, Alfred snatching the paper directly from his hands as he passed.

Dick caught the headline as he looked up to mock-pout at Bruce, absently tilting his head to one side; _Missing Girl's Father Removed From Blüdhaven Courtroom. _He shrugged, and continued to hungrily shovel the contents of the plate into his mouth. Just another day.

* * *

-Gotham Academy-

The ride to school had been eventful as ever, and though he was very fond of Master Richard, Alfred was somewhat thankful to have pulled up at the entrance when he did. He was quite sure he had the makings of a migraine as he waved at the quickly retreating form of the boy. The elderly butler turned to leave just as Dick was rugby tackled through the double doors, the boys' raucous laughter resonating easily above the general hubbub.

And as it was, Dick was feeling , he had no idea. He just figured that a perfect start to the day left him in a perfect mood. He felt like he could take on the world and win without a second thought. He felt like-

**"Mr. Grayson, were you planning to spend the _entire _lesson grinning at the window?'**

A snigger. His head shot up, eyes darting around the class for the source, and his gaze faltered slightly on that of the girl a couple of seats down. Eva Thompson. He smiled a little, his features softening as he glanced over. She'd been crying again, he could see. He frowned a little, making a mental note to ask her later; he'd heard rumors, and-

Damn.

She'd seen him. He looked away hurriedly, attempting to act as though he'd never looked at her, and earning a nudge alongside a few meaningful glances from his friends as he did.

He smiled down at his books, barely suppressing a snort at Rufe's abrupt statement, Chris' witty response. And all went silent.

**"Mr. Grayson?"** The man insisted, a tone of increasing irritation barely breaking the surface as he spoke.

He had to hand it to him, the man had great self-control.

**"...Huh...? Oh, right. Yeah. Sorry."** He waved if off, eyes never wavering from the whiteboard after he was shot something of a dirty look. Dick found his consciousness wavering as the continued drone of his teacher filtered throughout the classroom once more...

* * *

When he came to, he groaned softly, eyes fluttering open. It took him a moment to acknowledge that this was not his bed, the rustle of paper and telltale signs of heavy breathing jolting his senses in an instant.

He looked up, moved to stand, and raised his head...stepping right into the direct gaze of his less-than-impressed teacher. He glanced around. The place was empty.

**"Welcome back, Mr. Grayson."**


End file.
